gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Dogs (Arc)
Wild Dogs is the eighth story arc of Gosu (The Master), consisting of twenty-one chapters. Plot Summary On his journey in search of the Naeseonhyang, Gang Ryong encountered a medicine pedlar being assaulted and he saved him. Then treating Ryong to a meal, the pedlar Wang Eungi, revealed his connection with Naeseonhyang and expressed that he would deny the former passage to it. As Wang Eungi and Gang Ryong fought, bandits arrived and laid waste to Eungi home. Ryong tried to stop the fight because of that but Eungbi refused. Eventually, Ryong subdued Eungi and left to save the kids. Waking up some time later, Eungi went back to his burned down home, and then while Ryong continued on his journey, Wang Eungi slaughtered the bandits that burned down his home after being told they'd killed his kids. Reminiscing on the Lord's words, he collapsed in despair and fell asleep. In the morning, the kids came back, revealing that they were saved by Ryong. In the end, Wang Eungi decided to wash his hands of the affair. On his way, Gang Ryong encountered an imprisoned man on a cart who asked to be freed. Ryong ignored him and carried on walking and soon the cart goes by. Walking up the hill and seeing the old men from the cart struggling to push it up, Ryong lent a hand and was given a ride in return. Reaching their stronghold, Ryong sat with the old men to eat and then their boss returned and ordered them all to kill the young man. The old men relentlessly assaulted Ryong but ultimately failed to take him down resulting in their leader Sa Paecheon entering the fray. As the two gosu began their fight, the Naeseonhyang's lead guard revealed Sa Paecheon's history as one of the legendary Twelve Supreme Masters of the past and his role in the war with the Demonic Cult. The battled raged on and Sa Paecheon eventually incapacitated Ryong. However, inspired by Gang Ryong, the men from the Paelim Hall turned on their leader. Sa Paecheon began slaughtering his subordinates and the semi-conscious Ryong was roused back into action by his late master. With increased ferocity, Gang Ryong unleashed powerful techniques in his arsenal and eventually defeated and killed Sa Paecheon. Walking off and realising he was in a terrible condition himself, Gang Ryong lost consciousness as the area around them began to collapse from the strain of their titanic battle. Finally free of his restraints, Sa Paecheon's prisoner finds out in shock that Gang Ryong had killed the Devil of the Venom Hands. Later, Ryong woke up dizzily and wondered where he was, looking around at the beaten shack he had been resting in. Elsewhere, Ryong's saviour looked down at the shack with fervent eyes. Notes & Trivia * The imprisoned man has an intimately unknown history with Sa Paecheon, with the latter teaching him his martial arts as well as the way of the whip. Despite this, Nameless bore a deep grudge towards him. Navigation Category:Arcs